leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Quantum4224/Navi, the Variable Weapon
Navi wields an ancient extraterrestrial Targonian weapon that can change form. At the beginning of the game Navi must choose from 4 modes which mode the weapon will be, each mode modifying her abilities and auto attacks. The modes can be changed later in the game starting after 5 minutes. |description2 = The four modes are: Onslaught, a damage focused mode; Resolve, a defense focused mode; Acceleration, a speed focused mode; and Convenience, a utility focused mode. |description3 = Navi's basic attacks are modified to , deal of her as and she gains }}. As well as this, her }} cannot be improved except through growth. |description4 = Navi gains bonus health}}, bonus }} and }} but her basic attacks are modified to and use . Additionally Navi’s passive regeneration is doubled when under . |description5 = Navi's basic attacks are modified to and dont use . She gains , but loses 15% of her and . As well as this, Navi becomes . |description6 = Navi's basic attacks are modified to , enemies for 2 seconds by 30% and her deal no additional damage. Instead, they have a 50% chance to enemy for seconds while dealing . An enemy champion stunned or slowed by Convenience can not be stunned or slowed by it again for the next 10 seconds. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Navi generates 10 stacks of Power every 2 seconds up to a maximum of 100 stacks of Power. Upon learning Double Charge Navi starts with 100 stacks of Power. |description2 = Navi Empowers her next two basic attack. Depending on which mode the weapon is in the ability has different effects. |description3 = Navi's next two basic attacks explode on impact dealing }} to all enemies in range. |description4 = Navi's next two basic attacks slow enemies by 20% for two seconds, while her for of the physical damage dealt. |description5 = Navi's next two basic attacks her target 3 times each, dealing per hit, up to . Each hit applies on-hit effects. |description6 = Navi's next two basic attacks enemies and deals . If the target is below of their they are for seconds instead. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling3 = }} |leveling6 = }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= 425 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Navi fires a small projectile in a direction marking and dealing to the first enemy hit. Navi’s next basic attack on-hit against the marked target consumes the mark dealing to the target. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} }} |static = |target range = 1000 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Navi's weapon empowers herself by transforming in a certain way. Depending on which mode the weapon is in the ability has different effects. |description2 = Navi's weapon fires out a cone of energy that deals and }} of every enemy hit. |description3 = Navi shields herself for of her missing health}} for 3 seconds. |description4 = Navi in a target direction. |description5 = Navi gains a for 5 seconds that blocks the next enemy ability. When an enemy ability hits the shield, an expanding arc of energy centered from Navi fires out in all directions, slowing all enemies it hits for 2 seconds while dealing to them. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling2 = }} }} |leveling5 = }} |static = |target range = / |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |Onslaught cone angle}} / |Convenience energy angle}} |targeting = Direction, No Target |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = True |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Navi places a trap on the ground that when an enemy champion is within 100 units activates and releases a metallic tendril that deals to the nearest enemy champion and bounces to nearby enemies up to four times, dealing each time. |description2 = Each time a champion is damaged this way Target Mark's mark is applied to them stacking up to 2 times. |description3 = If Assimilation's current target becomes invalid, it selects a new enemy at no cost to its remaining bounces. If its initial target becomes invalid and there are no other valid targets, Assimilation refunds its cost and resets its . |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Ground / Auto |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = special |spelleffects = Multi-hit |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions